jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park wiki:Control Room
First and foremost, it is important to note that this is a discussion page used to find out ways to improve the site. This page is not, under any circumstance, a forum for general discussion on Jurassic Park. Also, all newer post should be posted at top so it will have a better chance of getting a response. Editing pages I have been visiting this Wiki only recently but I have noticed a severe lack of proper editing on many pages. A page either has bad grammar or is not taken care of the right way. I propose that we try harder to edit the pages like they should be and that we make this the Wiki it deserves to be. Wallflowerlover284Angel of Death 12:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I noticed that you cannot add games to the list. This is a problem since Jurassic Park for the Sega CD / MegaCD system is not listed. This is in addition to quite a few other Jurassic Park games that are not listed either, such as Jurassic Park (for the Sega Master System, Game Gear, Genesis / Megadrive), Trespasser: The Lost World for PC, Jurassic Park II: The Chaos Continues for SNES and numerous others.. New additions In my absence, numerous new character pages have sprung up. I am familiar with a handful of them, but the majority have slipped my mind. Granted I have not seen the film in some years, so I am giving the creator of the articles the benefit of the doubt, so I am asking for everyone to review these knew pages and inform me if they are legitimate characters. --Vinny2 04:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Dinosaur pictures As with the human cast, the dinosaur cast should also have a picture in their respective infoboxes. However, I feel that if at all possible, it should be a picture of the dinosaur from the movie instead of a real world picture. Thoughts? --Vinny2 16:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Agreed though remember most of the dinosaurs never appeared in any of the films. Some were only in the novel and such. Maybe as long as we can find the same style that might be best instead? Like photograph or specific type of drawing or image - tho that seems unlikely. Id rather have them all like you said tho using the Film versions when we can but perhaps we can modify other pics to match the descriptions from the books and such? idk just brainstorming. tho maybe this is more of a focus for later on? information is prolly the topmost priority a.t.m so aslong as we have some kinda picture it seems fine for now. lol Cybermewtwo 05:52, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Almost every dinosaur appears with a picture in a game, a cartoon on a card or as a doll. Dimetrodon doesn't appears in a movie but still I've found two JP related pictures. Many dinosaurs appear only in the game Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. I wish someone takes a screenshot of all the dino pictures of the Book Mode. MismeretMonk 22:28, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Dino info V Series info I think all articles should take information only form the series canon, and information from real life should not be included. :I think so too. The problem is some real-world facts were mentioned by characters and so I don't know what was mentioned and what was not. If you do, please feel free to remove what was never stated. --Vinny2 18:30, 29 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay. I think I've come up with a good idea. All dinosaur articles should contain about a sentence or two of real-world information unless the film or book canon directly contradicts it. How's about that? --Vinny2 01:56, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::: How about if there are differences between the film and real world info, you note the difference as a JP-Genetic Enchancement or Variation (probably "Park Version Mods" or something along those lines, as the dinosaurs in the park were genetically altered and thus not necessarily the "real" thing due to errors in coding? I remember Henry Wu discussing this with Hammond in the novel. Cybermewtwo 18:56, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::::If the differences are large enough (such as the size of a velociraptor as compared the real ones), then they can be mentioned. --Vinny2 16:54, 16 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: Or the Dilophosaurs normally being around the same size as the raptors and without the venum spitting ability or frill. Question is what do we use to distinguish the JP-genetic immitations vs the fossilized official "real" information? what do we call it? "JP Genetic Mistakes"? Cybermewtwo 05:48, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::::: I've started this WikiaProject devoted to improve the dinosaur articles. I believe the stardard section is the best standard faor a dinosaur article on this wikia. MismeretMonk 15:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Videos! I think we should add videos to make the pages more dramatic and entertaining!--User:Jpperson Try to make contact with the rest of the Jurassic Park community This wiki has a VERY small community. Only a handfull of users are making edits regularly. I don't think this wiki will survive in this way. I think we should advertise ourselves. When I was looking at jurassicparkiv.org I saw many links to other JP fansites. I asked I Jurassic Park wiki could be added. But it was denied because most of the content was wrong. Later I saw that TresCom had started it's own Trespasser wiki. But that wiki is really death. If we could persuade TresCom to use our wiki to add their articles we would gain a major sourche of new articles. I really think we should use strategies like this to keep this wiki alive. MismeretMonk 22:10, April 7, 2010 (UTC)